The general objectives of the program in Biomedical Research to enhance offerings to, and experiences gained by the students and faculty in those areas related directly and indirectly to the health fields. The program will enable these accomplishments by: 1) providing better opportunities for initiating or expanding research activities of key faculty members who are responsible for training students in the life sciences and psychology; 2) enriching the experiences and technical know how of students in the health related areas; 3) increasing the interest of students in the health sciences as a career option, thus increasing the pool of eligible minority students for involvement in a Biomedical, Medical, or Allied Health Profession; 4) by specific training of undergraduate and graduate students in biomedical methodology and instrumentation usage in selected biomedical research problems; and 5) to culminate in publication and/or presentation of research findings. Specifically, the aims of the program will be pursued through biomedical projects conducted by participating faculty and students. Projects include developmental toxicology, aquatic mariculture, biofeedback, neurobiology, physical chemistry, enzymology and enzymatic regulation, and parasitology. The problems to be studied involve a) descriptive toxicology of PCP's in selected invertebrates, b) biofeedback control of autonomic reflexes, c) mechanistic toxicology of drugs that complex with DNA, d) neurotransmitter studies in the horseshoe crab, e) immunohistochemical studies, f) electron micrographic studies of the horseshoe crab's nervous system and the cell wall of Acanthamoeba, g) computer modeling and mental health considerations of the AIDS infection, trypanosomiasis and the molecular biology of this parasite, j) the effect of pharmacological agents on neuropeptides and other neurotransmitters, and k) biomedical ethics.